Ilussia
by Cihtli
Summary: Ilussia: un circo abandonado y maldito que cobra vida en medio de un bosque, En este song fic es una adaptación de los pensamientos de Melkor antes de la captura de los ejércitos de valinor; ademas de su pensamiento durante su estancia en el vacío.
**Advertencia: Basado en los fics de Gemini Yaoi, la canción de Ilussia pertenece a Mago de oz al igual que los personajes que aparecen aquí no son mios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 _Nelyakai:_ bien este song fic esta dedicado a mi amiga Gemini Yaoi y esta basada en sus fics :D ya que hoy es su cumpleaños… espero les guste

Feliz cumple Gemini Yaoi :D

 **Ilussia**

 _Erro pernitionis_

 _Venenum pro timai_

 _Vade satan_

 _In vento del magister_

 _Omnis fallacia_

 _Ostis manais salutis_

 _Ilussia"_

El sabia, sintió cuando el gran dragón negro cayo; toda su fortaleza entraba en caos… mas del que nunca imagino; entonces lo supo, su reinado había caído al fin. Pronto los valar lo capturarían, entro entonces un pensamiento en su cabeza; su amor, Mairon el joven maia que había abandonado todo sus privilegios como principal maia de Aule para unirse a el.

 _Ahora que ha acabado todo, sé que hoy voy a morir_

 _Y sé que la sentencia sobre mí, es muerte, soledad._

 _Tengo miedo, pues ya oigo su voz._

Quería mantenerse fuerte en ese momento, muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente; desde la primera vez que lo vio cuando sin previo aviso había llegado ofreciendo sus servicios a el… todas esas veces en las que le tomo para si, todos los besos y caricias que había habido entre los dos; cada noche de pasión entre ambos además del tiempo que el mismo había perdido por negarse la posibilidad de amar.

 _Hoy el sol se ha derretido en mí._

 _La luna ayer se ahogó._

 _Se ahorcaron las estrellas_

 _Colgándose de mí._

Algunas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro, todo ese tiempo perdido, todos los "te amo" que nunca pudo decir; todos los besos que no pudo dar. La tortura de que jamás podría volver a ver esos ojos dorados mirarle con amor, que ya nunca podría tener en sus manos aquella luz que le daba algo de consuelo en su vida de sombras… su estrella, su luz, su joya mas preciada.

 _La inocencia ha venido a por mí_

 _Vestida de mi ayer,_

 _Con la mirada de un adiós_

 _Del niño que yo fui._

El Ainulindalë el se rebelo ante su padre por el deseo de sobresalir; en aquel entonces el no conocía el amor… lo mas cercano era el cariño de su hermano Manwe, pero todo había cambiado cuando bajaron a Ea y en aquel entonces cuando Varda decidió casarse con su hermano menor en vez de él entro en una difícil encrucijada. Amaba a su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía traicionado.

 _Mi condena es la soledad,_

 _Y no morir, y no vivir._

 _Y mi pena es la eternidad._

 _El tiempo escolta mi sufrir._

En aquellos tiempos, fue rechazado por todos los que alguna vez conoció; aquellos a quien llamo amigos lo abandonaron. Con el tiempo, el estaba solo caminando por el vacío infinito; solo en la oscuridad con el tiempo olvido lo que era el amor…

 _Bienvenido seas al infierno_

 _Donde podrás llorar,_

 _Donde el dolor se escurrirá llenándose de ti._

 _Bienvenido amigo al fuego eterno_

 _Donde podrás pagar,_

 _Donde la luz se suicidó y ahora es oscuridad._

Quiso intentar arreglar su vida, intento hacerla con Arien; pero al final eso solo fue peor… no tenían nada en común; en vez de poder intentar ser feliz las cosas fueron peor para el.

" _Ilussia_

 _Invocamus_

 _Divinus domine_

 _Ilussia_

 _Divinus_

 _Oh sanctus kyrie"_

Entonces huyo, corrió tan lejos como sus piernas le dieron… comenzó la rebelión contra sus hermanos y hermanas; el buscaría su libertad y su independencia contra todo y todos, el seria libre de todo lo que le lastimaba.

 _Si pudiera volver a empezar,_

 _Si pudiera cambiar_

 _Todo aquello que olvidé_

 _Por querer sobrevivir._

Si pudiera volver a empezar… buscaría a Mairon por todos lados para poder entonces amarlo desde el primer momento de su encuentro y así poder ser felices siempre. No tendría que marginarse de los demás solo para sobrevivir, no tendría que haber llegado a las múltiples guerras; ni a buscar las formas de seguir luchando.

 _Y aunque tarde, no puedo evitar_

 _Acordarme hoy de ti,_

 _Te abandoné y me emborraché_

 _Saciándose de vivir._

—Mairon—fue lo que susurro, intento limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro, ¿no era mejor asi? ¿no había sido suficiente? Había amado, había sido inmensamente feliz… por primera vez había sabido lo que significaba ser amado. Ahora sentía que pronto abandonaría todo aquel amor que tanta dicha le había dado.

 _Grita ausencias en mí tu voz,_

 _Susurra muerte el viento en mí._

—Mairon—

 _Bienvenido seas al infierno_

 _Donde podrás llorar,_

 _Donde el dolor se escurrirá llenándose de ti._

 _Bienvenido amigo al fuego eterno_

 _Donde podrás pagar,_

 _Donde la luz se suicidó y ahora es oscuridad._

Había tenido tanto que agradecer, tanto que vivió y que nunca imagino tener; amo, fue amado, conoció la dicha de ser padre y ver crecer al niño pequeño hasta ser un adulto. Sonrió sin mas, era hora de pagar sus pecados y aceptar el castigo que seria impuesto sin mas; sabia que Mairon podría sobrevivir, al menos lucharía para que fuera así.

" _Io sono la voce,_

 _Il canto dall'inferno._

 _Io sono il bacio,_

 _Della morte in voi._

Vio a su familia correr hacia el, todos los recuerdos de su amor, y al mismo tiempo ver a ese joven que vio crecer con tanta dedicación y amor; tan parecido a el… pero al mismo tiempo con aquellos ojos dorados tan hermosos que había heredado de su maia…

 _Io sono Lilith,_

 _Il bacio dell'inferno._

 _Se me idolatrare_

 _Mai moriras."_

—todo esta perdido…—dijo, con lagrimas en los ojos mirando a la nada.

—todavía no— escucho a Mairon triste —huyamos todavía hay tiempo—

—no importa a donde vaya, voy a ser su objetivo—

"Ilussia

Invocamus

Divinus domine

—¡no quiero dejarte aquí… prometí que no te dejaría!— Mairon abrazo a Melkor tras decir aquello, pero en aquel entonces el vala quería salvarle… su destino ya estaba fijo, pero no el de Mairon, el tenia que seguir; tenia que vivir.

Ilussia

Divinus

Oh sanctus kyrie"

El ultimo adiós, si, este seria el ultimo… y para su desdicha jamás volvería a ver a su amado; un ultimo beso y ese intento de parar el tiempo y quedarse eternamente en ese momento.

"Ilussia

Invocamus

Divinus domine

Solo se separo, para despedirse una ultima vez de su hijo, admiro sus ojos una vez mas; el nunca volvería a ver aquellos ojos. Lo que era peor, es que estaba seguro que sus recuerdos nunca le harían justicia a la hermosura de ellos.

Ilussia

Divinus

Oh sanctus kyrie"

Un ultimo beso, su ultimo regalo preciado; fue así como vio ir aquello que le era tan preciado para el… con el corazón destrozado solo pudo sonreír cuando supo que estaban lejos. Tenia miedo, sentía su corazón lleno de presión en ese instante; y su único consuelo era que ellos no verían su caída.

 _Sobre el arcoíris ya no queda sitio para mí._

 _El camino a las estrellas hace tiempo que cerró._

 _Sólo existe un sitio para mí._

Los ejércitos de valinor llegaron, no tuvo fuerza para pelear mas; fue herido, sus piernas cortadas y su corona de hierro usado como cadena para aprisionarlo. Fue llevado ante los valar y allí, fue expuesta su condena… el vacío.

Fue arrojado lejos en las puertas de la noche y las puertas se sellaron, quedo solo y aprisionado; no podía ver nada ni escuchar… no había luz, no había nada, solo cerro los ojos, y trato de traer cada recuerdo de su amor, su familia.

 _Bienvenido seas al infierno_

 _Donde podrás llorar,_

 _Donde el dolor se escurrirá llenándose de ti._

 _Bienvenido amigo al fuego eterno_

 _Donde podrás pagar,_

 _Donde la luz se suicidó y ahora es oscuridad._

Para siempre atrapado en el vacío, teniendo solo recuerdos que nunca volverían, llenado su corazón de un dolor aun mas inimaginable; ¿tanto dolía amar de verdad? Ahora pagaría sus crímenes por todo el mal que había causado. Si alguna vez lograba escapar, el buscaría a su maia, le amaría para siempre, disfrutaría nuevamente a su familia.

Quiso tener esperanza de que volvería a ver a su familia, recuperaría el tiempo perdido; amaría, viviría, con solo un poco de fe.

" _Ilussia_

 _Invocamus_

 _Divinus domine_

Pasaron años, siglos, milenios… y pudo escuchar una voz

Pensó que era un espejismo, una vana ilusión… si tan solo su Mairon estuviera allí, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan crueles con el? ¿por qué tenían que darle ese cruel tormento?...

—¡Mairon…. Oh Mairon! Seria tan bueno tenerte aquí. Pero se que es solo una ilusión—

Ilussia

Divinus

Oh sanctus kyrie"

—¡No, no lo es… estoy aquí!— respondió la voz, Mairon, era real… si su Mairon estaba allí; era real… entonces supo, que aun a pesar de todo el tiempo. Mairon, el joven maia que tanto había amado y seguía amando aun después de todo este tiempo.

fin


End file.
